


Ranboo in a dress what will he do

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo has a tail, Ranboo knows the end language, Ranboo wears a dress, Tea Parties, Techno and Phil are at the end tho, They have a tea party, cause fuck gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Ranboo and Edward have a tea party-ooc
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 8
Kudos: 542





	Ranboo in a dress what will he do

**Author's Note:**

> I will like to note that in the middle of this it kinda sounds like a ship fic between Ranboo and Edward but I promise it's not (I just wanted to put that out there just incase)
> 
> Also the fact that he wears a dress isn't exactly important, I just want it to be know that he is wearing one.
> 
> But yeah have another 3 am idea where I was like yo what if Ranboo and Edward have a tea party cause I want more Ranboo and Edward interaction.
> 
> -not proofread-

Philza and Techno had left the house for today, letting Ranboo have free range so that he can talk with his enderman friend, Edward. Today, Ranboo had a plan. He had a quick chat with Edward about it, Edward quickly agreeing as he had nothing better to do. Ranboo ran around the house looking for the needed materials. He grabbed a small but tall table and a chair that was made to accommodate his long legs. He set them up infront of Edward before rushing back to the kitchen and making sandwiches then cutting them into smaller squares and putting them onto a plate. He put a pot on the stove to boil, quickly yelling at Edward to watch the pot before running down to his room to get himself ready. This was a formal event so he needed to wear formal clothing or at least something better than what he wore everyday. His eyes fell on his one and only dress, something he bought but never had the confidence to actually wear. He decided today was the day and pulled it out. The dress was comfortable, with baggy long sleeves and a not to tight turtle neck. The dress went to about his knees before it stopped, his tail barely visible as it swished along his calves lightly. He then heard Edward warble something out to him before he rushed back up to make sure the water didn’t over boil. He poured the heated water into two cups with tea bags in them and let them sit. He went to the plate with cut up sandwiches and brought them over to the table for him and Edward. He looked Edward over once, then twice, before deciding that if he got dressed up then so would Edward. An idea struck him and he ran back downstairs, grabbing his discarded tie and handing it to Edward. Edward argued for a moment but eventually put it on. Content, Ranboo went back to the kitchen to take the tea bags out of the cups before adding milk to the leaf water to make it safer for the endermen to drink. With that, he brought them out and sat at his seat and let the tea party commence. Ranboo happily chattered away to Edward, Edward occasionally bumping in with a sarcastic comment, clearly something he’s picked up from living with Technoblade. The time flew by, Ranboo didn’t even notice how late it was until he heard the front door open and two pairs of footsteps leading inside. Welp. that isn’t good. Ranboo had been planning to have everything packed away long before the long time friends could get home but he hadn’t accounted for the hours of conversation he had with Edward. “Whats all this?” Techno asked as soon as he spotted the two endermen at the table. Ranboo suddenly felt self-consious with the attention suddenly on him and the fact that he was wearing a dress. “I-I- Um” Ranboo stuttered out, “I- well- I wanted to have a tea party with Edward since you guys were out today…” Ranboo waited for the judgement, for being told off for doing something so childish and for wearing a dress, something meant for girls ((which is not that pained me to write)). Instead, all he heard was Phil’s question, “Mind if we join?” That was not what Ranboo expected to hear. Ranboo enthusiastically nodded and smiled as Techno and Phil both went to get chairs. The table that Ranboo had set out was one that was specifically crafted for the enderman so when the two non-endermen sat down in their normal sized chairs, the table went up to almost their shoulders, making them appear much shorter than they are. He heard Edward laugh quietly and eventually conversation picked up, Ranboo trying his best to make sure Edward was included as he was the only one who could speak the language of the End. The small makeshift family eventually left the tiny table to make a proper dinner but Ranboo could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that no matter what age you are, you are allowed to take part in something seen as childish (as long as it isn't for some weird reason) And like I said in the middle of the fic, dresses aren't meant for girls it's just a social construct wear whatever tf you want cause clothes don't have gender >:)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but not necessary 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!  
> -R


End file.
